Réquiem
by Atori-chan
Summary: Ella lloraba, la lluvia la acompañaba, unos momentos de amor para después terminar en una tragedia llena de cicatrices imposibles de curar.


**Introducción: **Ella lloraba, la lluvia la acompañaba, unos momentos de amor para después terminar en una tragedia llena de cicatrices imposibles de curar.

**Parejas: **Sasuke x Sakura

**Dato: **La inspiración de este oneshoot me vino leyendo el capítulo 383 del manga (aunque ya leí el siguiente y también contiene algo de spoiler) lo que por mi imaginación se pasó en el desenlace del tan esperado combate, solo que modificado a sasusaku.

**Aviso: **Con muerte de uno de sus personajes.

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**-****RÉQUIEM-**

_by: Atori_

_oneshoot_

* * *

Diez años han pasado, diez años que sigo de luto por tu causa, diez años que me sentí vacía y en soledad. Te fuiste dejándome un gran hueco que nadie pudo llenar. Todos lo intentaron. El primero había sido Naruto o como tú lo llamabas para hacerlo rabiar usuratonkachi. Fue y sigue siendo un gran apoyo, siempre me ofreció su brazo para que derramase lágrimas que no conducían a ninguna parte, solo a la desesperación y a la amargura. La siguiente había sido Tsunade-shishou. Una gran mujer que empezaba a verla como una segunda madre pese a su mal carácter. Pero¿sabes? Ella y yo somos muy parecidas, ella me comprende y supo que nada que estuviese entre sus manos podría curar esta pena que día a día me destroza. Kakashi-sensei fue otro apoyo incondicional. Intentaba que saliera de mi habitación, que me animara. Comprendía perfectamente mi pena ya que él mismo lo había pasado. Creo que hasta en una ocasión tú mismo lo comentaste.

-

-_un shinobi nunca debe dejarse llevar por los sentimientos_

-

Supongo que en el fondo, mi destino no era ser una kunoichi. Soy llorona, pesada y molesta como me llamabas.

Ino¿te acuerdas de ella? Claro que sí, era otra como yo, que te perseguía como una loca obsesionada. Y tienes que verla ahora, ayudándome a superar este mal trago. Ya cuando te habías ido en busca del poder, me había aislado durante días, compadeciéndome, pero al ver a Naruto con tu bandana agrietada me dije que esto no ayudaba a que volvieras, ya no esperaba que regresaras conmigo, eso lo supe aquella noche cuando te marchaste. Tu respuesta a mi declaración quedó clara, un profundo y despectivo rechazo.

Había decidido entrenar con la godaime, y vaya que obtuve frutos, pero cuando se trató de traerte de regreso. Mis ansias de recuperarte, verte tras dos años y medio con ese porte hizo que bajase mi guardia. ¿Cómo atacarte cuando te amaba¿Cómo atacarte cuando intentabas matar a Naruto¿Cómo¿Cómo pudiste ser alguien improvisto de sentimientos?

La venganza, esa era tu única meta y poco te importaba lo que les pasara a los demás. Esa fue la conclusión a la que había llegado días posteriores.

¿Sabes? Cuando me enteré de tu nuevo equipo, de los acompañantes que iban a tu lado, no puedo mentirte que me sentí un poco celosa al saber que iba una chica. Para que la reclutaras debía ser fuerte y hermosa. ¿No? Nunca te lo pregunté la última vez que nos vimos. ¿Lo recuerdas? Era un día de lluvia intensa, y shinobis de Konoha había hecho un buen equipo de rastreo con la intención de buscarte y traerte. Tuvimos pequeños percances, despistes, miedos pero doy gracias a las benditas casualidades que me topé cara a cara contigo.

Tú ibas apurado, solo, con una capa negra cubriéndote, tu frente estaba vendada producto de un reciente enfrentamiento que tuviste horas atrás, me habías contado. Yo también estaba sola, mirándote sin saber que decir, con lágrimas camufladas por la lluvia. Quise avisar a Kakashi-sensei y a los otros de que te había encontrado, pero tú fuiste más rápido y me tapaste la boca. Me miraste con profundo odio y me dijiste.

-

_-no hagas tonterías estúpida molestia._

-

Debería haberte golpeado, recapacitado ante la situación que me encontraba. Pero eras tú, eras tú mi amado Sasuke. Contigo no puedo enfadarme, ni golpearte, solo ser una imbécil enamorada que haría lo que fuera.

Me descubriste la boca pero fue sustituido por tus labios, y me dejaste desarmada, sumisa a ti. Y quizás porque sabías que mis sentimientos no habían cambiado, que ahí en medio del camino, en medio de aquel bosque frondoso, me tomaste con una loca desesperación.

Al terminar, me dijiste sin expresión alguna que por fin ibas a cumplir tu venganza, que ibas matar a Itachi. Yo no quise detenerte, no podía pedírtelo, no estaba en mi derecho. Solo te sonreí tristemente y te perdiste en la lejanía.

Y ahora me arrepiento tanto de no haberte retenido, si lo hiciera… si lo hiciera… pero me odiarías¿verdad? aunque preferiría tu odio a llorar sobre tu tumba día tras día.

Aquel día pereciste a manos de tu mal herido hermano. Lo recuerdo. Tras reunirme con los demás, sentimos el potente chakra que emanabais. Nuestra llegada fue el momento de tu muerte. Grité como una loca, lloré como nunca había llorado. Naruto se había enfurecido hasta tal punto que el kyubi tomó control de su cuerpo eliminando lo que era tu venganza.

Todo por lo que luchabas¿había terminado de esta manera?

Me enfadé con él, con Naruto y también con Itachi por llevarte al sendero de la muerte, por haberte hecho una vida llena de odio y resentimientos.

Impotente, furiosa y sin atender a nadie, había abrazado tu cuerpo inerte bañado en sangre. Intentando una reanimación que jamás se daría, malgastando chakra innecesariamente. Pero tú seguías con los ojos cerrados cargados de tristeza, tu boca semi abierta y aquella herida en el pecho que no paraba de salir sangre. Kakashi intentó detenerme, pero yo seguía ciega a recuperarte. Poco a poco me iba dando por vencida y volví abrazarme a tu cuerpo frío.

El día de tu funeral fue como el día de tu muerte, lluvias y nubes negras, muy pocos acudieron pues eras un traidor, pero para mí el ladrón de mi corazón.

A los pocos días hubo el gran enfrentamiento donde todo el akatsuki había quedado exterminado llevándose al último Uchiha con ellos.

De tu grupo, Hebi, supe que habían vuelto a la villa del sonido y nada más.

Dicen por ahí que ahora que el clan Uchiha no existe la villa no tiene ninguna gracia.

Que equivocados están¿verdad Sasuke-kun?

-okasan si sigues bajo la lluvia enfermarás.

¿Enfermaré? Es lo que interiormente deseo para reunirme contigo. El suicidio es de cobardes, aunque no creas que no se me haya pasado por la cabeza. Pero sigo viva por Kyo, tu hijo, nuestro hijo.

Tú sabías el final que te deparaba, sabías que si tú no lo harías, otro mataría a tu hermano en tu lugar. Quisiste dejar descendencia, que tu clan no terminase tan patéticamente. Esas fueron tus palabras hace años.

-okasan vamos. Si estamos más tiempo aquí ese usuratonkachi podría llegar y no tengo ganas de verle la cara. –bufando molesto.

Sonreí aunque no del todo. Si supieras cuanto se parece a ti.

-okasan, a otosan no le haría mucha gracia que estuvieras viviendo con otro hombre que curiosamente era su mejor amigo.

Volví a sonreír y miré tu lapida con tu nombre grabado. ¿Te habría molestado que viviera con Naruto¿Te hubiera molestado que Naruto sea el padrastro de tu hijo? Seguro que a lo último me lo afirmarías sin vacilar. Un Uchiha criado por un usuratonkachi. Puedo imaginarlo, hasta tu desdén.

-okasan…

-sí, ya voy. –levantándome como si los años me pesaran. Pues cada día que transcurre, un pedazo de mi alma se va extinguiendo. Ahora soy fuerte, lo soy para cuidar de nuestro hijo. El día en que pueda valerse por sí mismo podré estar en paz y reunirme a tu lado. ¿Seguiré siendo una molestia para ti?

Tú me dirás la respuesta Sasuke-kun. Por ahora solo me queda que tu hijo y yo luzcamos el emblema de tu clan con orgullo como tú lo has llevado aún con toda la decepción que tu familia tendría si viesen lo bajo que caíste para obtener poder.

-neh, okasan.

-dime.

-¿crees que otosan estaría orgulloso de mí?

¿Te he dicho lo tanto que se te parece? Sonrío más. La inseguridad que tenías, tus ansias de ser un verdadero genio solo para escuchar las palabras mágicas de tu padre.

-creo que te diría…

'_No esperaba menos de un hijo mío'_

Ambos nos paramos sorpresivamente, por inercia miramos hacia atrás viendo la nada, solo tu tumba. El viento soplando con fuerza meciendo nuestros cabellos, descubriendo en nuestras ropas el signo de tu clan.

-okasan, esa voz... ¿era otosan?

Quiero creer que sí, quiero creer que nos cuidas en espíritu, pero no puede ser. Es solo el viento que habla, que nos juega una mala pasada.

'_Mi amada molestia'_

Esas palabras…

-

_-¿te vas?_

_-Suigetsu y los otros quedan luchando contra Kisame, el compañero de Itachi. Estoy retrasando de más la muerte de ese bastardo._

_-…su… suerte…_

_-… … …Sakura…_

_-¿ha… hai?_

_-sabes cuales son mis objetivos¿verdad?_

_-matar a tu hermano y devolver el prestigio a tu clan._

_-había algo más que deseaba. Y espero que se haya cumplido contigo._

_-¿eh?_

_-gracias, mi amada molestia…_

-

Sasuke… Sasuke… otra vez mis estúpidas lágrimas y la debilidad en mis piernas, por lo que caigo de rodillas llorando, llamándote desesperada. Sasuke-kun… entonces… tú… tú… ¿tú me habías amado?

FIN

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Pues bien, más o menos la idea de lo que creo que acabe el combate de Sasuke vs. Itachi es que ambos medio muertos, Itachi le arrebata la vida, llegan todos y lo ven, Naruto enloquece y etc, etc. Y como mi loca imaginación nunca se cumple, pues esto de que Sasuke muere queda descartado. Jejejeje.

Ejem, al fic¿qué os ha parecido¿Os ha gustado? Es la primera vez que hago un dark de esta pareja y además fue cortito. No sé si está dentro de los drabbles.

En fin, espero que a pesar de todo os haya gustado y me lo hagáis saber mediante un reviewcito.

Felices fiestas y sino publico un oneshoot sasusaku que tengo en proyecto, hasta el año que viene.

'Atori'


End file.
